


Piece of Cake

by omfg_otp



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfg_otp/pseuds/omfg_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy had been running him Mom's bakery for a couple of months, when and attractive blond comes in and asks if he can write a story on the bakery for a local newspaper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece of Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was originally going to call this 'The Baker and the Cinnamon Roll' but I refuse to sink to those depths.
> 
> I hope you enjoy ^^

People thought baking was easy. Just follow the recipe and you’ll have a batch of cookies right? And okay, Percy could admit that some parts of baking were easy, like actually making the products themselves. But running a bakery business? Far from easy. It was stressful and complicated and downright hard. Getting each and every product they sold ready for the next day was a challenge, and Percy couldn’t afford to even make one mistake. He had to work at a swift pace in order to get everything done on time, not to mention the 3am start in the morning. It was a good thing he lived above his shop. And had an excellent coffee machine (much to Grover’s delight).

As difficult as it was running his bakery, he loved it all the same; the smell of his bakes as they sat in the oven; the chatter of customers enjoying his cooking. Even the washing up was fun, with Annabeth and Grover getting into bubble fights almost daily. They all still got the work finished though, they were a good team like that. Percy baked the goods, Annabeth did the finances, and Grover was the friendly face at the front of the shop.

It had been like that for a couple of months. Percy’s mom had handed over the business to him after marrying Paul. She wanted to work on her writing career, which Percy was ecstatic about. He was certain she’d be a best selling author one day.  

Thoughts of his mother stopped abruptly as the timer went off for his macaroons. He went to get the tray out of the oven, before turning the machine off. It was 9am now, and Percy’s work load was almost over. The bakery had been open for two hours, morning products flying off the shelves as usual. All that was left to do was the decoration, which took about an hour and a half.

He was just mixing up a batch of buttercream icing when Grover popped his head into the kitchen.

“There's someone out front who wants to talk to you.” He told his best friend. Percy was slightly surprised by this. Not many people requested to talk to him.

“Who?” He asked, quickly washing his sticky hands and trying to straighten out his filthy apron.

“No idea, he just said he wanted to talk to the owner.”

Percy frowned at this. Difficult customers were not something he liked to deal with, and Grover was usually able to placate them, or at least, would ask them to leave.

“Do they have a complaint?”

“I don't think so.” Grover replied, moving to ruffle some flour out of his hair. Percy gave him a grateful smile. “He's a semi-regular customer. I see him here at least once a week.”

Curiosity piqued, Percy followed Grover out of the kitchen and into the shop. In front of the counter stood an attractive blond, slightly taller and broader than Percy himself, though he looked about the same age. His electric blue eyes looked up from the display case as they entered the room. A quick glance in Grover’s direction told him this was the customer who’d requested to see him.

Making his way over, Percy stuck out his hand, introducing himself. “Percy Jackson. I own the shop. How can I help you?”

The guy looked a little surprised at that, but shook his hand nonetheless.

“I'm Jason Grace.” He said, and Percy thought he might recognise that name from somewhere. “I thought this place was owned by a Sally Jackson?”

“She's my mother. She passed the business onto me a few months ago.” Percy wondered if this guy knew his mom somehow.

“That's interesting; a family business.” Jason muttered, and Percy was starting to get a bit confused. What exactly did this guy want?

His confusion must have show on his face, because the blond hastened to explain, “I'm a food writer, for the SPQR newspaper? Anyway, I was wondering if I could do a story on your bakery.”

Ahh, so that's where Percy had heard his name before. He recalled reading a few of Jason articles before. As far as he remembered, the guy seemed like a fair critic. This might be a good opportunity to boost some sales, though Annabeth was the expert at sales strategy, so he would need to consult her.

“Sure, why not.” Percy answered with an easy smile, which Jason responded to in kind.

“That's great! Do you mind if I ask you some questions?”

“Oh. Well, I'm kind of busy at the moment.” Percy gestured to the kitchen behind him.

“Right, of course, sorry.” Jason muttered, blushing slightly. Percy couldn't help note how appealing he found it.

“No problem.” Percy assured him. “I'd be happy to answer questions after we close. Around 7pm?”

“Yeah, that's perfect actually.”

“Okay, great. I'll see you then.” Percy gave a half-wave/half-salute before making his way to the back. He should probably discuss this with Annabeth, but not before getting all his cakes and pastries decorated.

 **  
**He sighed slightly, surveying the hundreds of half finished products that littered the counters, before getting back to work.


End file.
